Beast of the Temple
Beast of the Temple is the third episode in the first season of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. It was written by Ted Pedersen and Steve Hayes. Eco-villains *Hoggish Greedly *Rigger Plot Synopsis The Planeteers go to Thailand to try and discover what is behind the ruination of the jungle and a small village's rice paddies. They meet Nuok, Gi's school friend, who claim it is a dragon beast: an ancient, evil spirit come to life. When Wheeler is captured by Greedly, he discovers that the dragon is actually a mechanical machine designed to strip-mine rubies. It's up to the other Planeteers to find Wheeler and stop Greedly's latest plan. Episode Summary The episode opens with a visual pan across fields and a sunset. An old man is leading a bullock away from some rice paddies and into the jungle, presumably on his way home after a day's work. He speaks aloud to the animal, saying that the jungle is no longer safe at night. A roar is heard, and the man is nervous. He convinces himself it was just the wind, but trees crash and fall to the ground, and a loud rumbling, growling noise fills the air. The man makes haste, leading his bullock through the jungle, anxious the get home and away from the strange noise. They narrowly avoid falling trees, and the man is forced to stop. A pair of yellow, glowing eyes rises from the darkness, and suddenly a large green dragon bursts out of the jungle. The man cries out in terror, claiming it is "the dragon beast", an evil spirit that has come alive. The dragon crashes and stomps through the jungle, chasing the man away. The next shot shows utter destruction. Trees and fields are torn up, and crops are ruined. The Planeteers are watching on via Planet Vision. They are dismayed by the destruction of the rice paddies. Gaia tells the Planeteers that it's up to them to discover what is behind the destruction. She tells them that the land and the people are in great danger, and that they should leave immediately for Thailand. Gi claims she has a friend there, Nuok, whom she met through school. Gaia suggests paying him a visit, claiming that they must stop the "mysterious evil" plaguing the village. In the geo-cruiser on the way to Hope Island, Linka expresses a little frustration that Gaia could not tell them more, but Kwame points out that if Gaia doesn't know, it must be a real mystery. Gi lands the geo-cruiser, but the villagers are nowhere to be seen. Linka wonders if maybe they're too shy to appear - Wheeler wonders if they're just unfriendly. Overhearing their conversation, Nuok appears, greeting the Planeteers by saying his villagers are simply afraid. Gi greets him by running to him and embracing him. Kwame says they should have realized that the geo-cruiser could have scared the villagers. Nuok claims they thought it was the dragon beast returning, and Wheeler displays instant skepticism. As he leads them into the jungle, Nuok explains the villagers believe a mystical beast has arisen. However, Wheeler still refuses to believe that a dragon exists, claiming that they've flown all the way to Thailand for a silly superstition. Nuok agrees that perhaps the dragon beast does not exist, but that something is certainly causing destruction. He points out the ruined jungle and rice paddies. The Planeteer are dismayed, and Ma-Ti points out it looks even worse than on the monitors. The audience soon realizes that the Planeteers and Nuok are being watched on monitors themselves, by Hoggish Greedly and his sidekick, Rigger. Greedly claims that by scaring the villagers away, they will leave, which is just what he wants. He asks Rigger if he's ever seen a prettier sight than "all that ruination" on the monitors. Hearing Gi claim that they should return to the village, due to the place being too depressing, Greedly claims they haven't seen anything yet. He goes on, bragging to Rigger that once the villagers have been scared away, he'll tear up the jungle and gather rubies via strip-mining. The Planeteers walk single-file through the jungle, with Nuok in the lead. Wheeler is spooked by a tiger. Kwame makes a joke, but Wheeler claims he has "nerves of steel". Unfortunately, he is then spooked by an owl, causing him to cry out and fall to the ground. Kwame good-naturedly claims Wheeler's "nerves of steel" have gone a little rusty. A loud growling is heard, spooking all of the Planeteers. Nuok instantly claims it is no tiger, and trees start crashing to the ground. Linka spots a pair of glowing yellow eyes, and quickly draws everyone else's attention to them. The dragon beast then rears up out of the trees. Nuok urges everyone to run - which they do. Linka screams, and Wheeler panics. The dragon snorts fire, causing the jungle to catch alight. The fire is soon burning out of control. Gi attempts to extinguish it by creating a rain cloud, but the fire overcomes it quickly. Kwame then tries to create a firebreak, but that doesn't work either. Linka exclaims that the fire is too big, and Gi agrees, urging the team to call Captain Planet. Captain Planet emerges from the earth. Nuok apologizes for getting the Planeteers into such a dangerous mess, but Gi claims it's no problem, telling him that Captain Planet will make everything okay. Captain Planet dives into the river and shifts rocks, finding tunnels and new currents before bursting up through the earth again, creating a huge fountain of water, which rains down and extinguishes the fire. He bids the Planeteers farewell once the flames are gone. Nuok expresses amazement at Captain Planet, but the Planeteers are rather blasés about it. Wheeler apologizes to Nuok now that he has seen the dragon, which certainly is no superstition. Kwame says they need to learn more about it to discover exactly what it is, so Gi suggests splitting into teams to find out. Kwame and Ma-Ti are shown in one team, walking through the jungle with flashlights, which catch sight of a red python of some kind. Nuok and Gi are shown to be another team, with Nuok helping Gi up a steep embankment. The third and final team is Wheeler and Linka. Linka expresses a slight anxiety to Wheeler, wondering if it was a good idea to split up into teams. Wheeler claims he likes the idea, as it's the first time he's had a chance to be alone with her. After a moment's shy hesitation, they lean in to kiss one another, only to be disturbed by the roaring of the dragon beast. Having it appear on them so suddenly, Wheeler cries out for them to run, but Linka's foot becomes tangled in the roots of a tree, and she trips. She calls to him for help, and he returns, but is unable to free her ankle from the tangled vines. Panicked, she begs him to leave and save himself, but he stands up to the dragon, countering the fire it breathes at him with fire from his ring. However, the dragon does not retreat, and the flames from Wheeler's ring have no effect. Making a quick joke that the beast is fire-proof, Wheeler leads the beast away from Linka, yelling at it and causing it to chase him into the jungle. Wheeler falls down a steep embankment into a river, and is soon face-to-face with crocodiles. Having no choice but to turn back, he soon meets the dragon again, and it scoops him up in its jaws and carries him away. Greedly and Rigger are flying through the skies in Greedly's plane. They express delight once they realize the dragon has caught a Planeteer. Greedly lands the plane on the river, and the dragon enters and delivers Wheeler inside. The plane takes off into the skies again, with Wheeler expressing confusion at the events. Nuok and the other Planeteers have found Linka. They are all standing at the edge of the embankment Wheeler fell down, with Linka anxiously claiming that was the last place she saw him. She begins to cry, stating that if something happens to Wheeler, she will never forgive herself. Greedly steers his plane through the sky, sucking loudly on a straw in a drink. Rigger is sitting behind Wheeler, who is tied up and in the passenger seat, looking rather irritated. Greedly steers the plane through a secret door set into some old ruins. Inside, Wheeler is witness to the dragon beast emptying large stores of rocks and gravel into carts. Greedly confirms that the dragon is a machine - a strip-mining machine, designed to scare off the villagers and destroy the jungle in a search for rubies. Wheeler angrily claims that the Planeteers won't let Greedly get away with it, but he expresses nothing but scorn, knowing the Planeteers have no idea where to find him in order to stop his plan. The other Planeteers search the jungle for any signs of Wheeler. Gi finds some strange tracks, which lead into the river. Nuok thinks they've lost the trail. Gi instantly dives into the water, hoping clues may lie at the bottom of the river, but she comes face-to-face with a crocodile. Linka saves her by using her ring to jam a log in the crocodile's mouth. She sends the crocodile downstream, and Ma-Ti uses his power to discover there are no more crocodiles in this stretch of the river. Gi returns to the water and discovers lots of marks on the rocks, as if something heavy was dragged away. Linka asks if that's all Gi saw, and if there was any sign of Wheeler, but there is nothing to indicate where he might be. Ma-Ti tries to use his Heart power to discover where Wheeler is. He can sense evil surrounding Wheeler, which blocks his power somewhat. All he can get are snapshot images of red thorny vines, and three tall spires. Gi and Linka are both anxious about Wheeler. Ma-Ti says he could sense his presence, but evil thoughts blocked his vision. In despair, Linka claims they will never find him. Nuok claims that the three spires might be part of a temple - "The Ancient Temple of the Rubies". Back at Greedly's hideout, Rigger is busy filling the dragon beast with fuel from a tanker. Greedly claims this time they're going to ruin everything in sight. Wheeler listens on in dismay, helpless and tied by his wrists to iron rings in the wall. Nuok is paddling the other Planeteers down the river in a canoe. Ma-Ti recognizes the ruins from the vision provided to him by Wheeler. He can still sense Wheeler's presence, surrounded by evil. Gi asks if there's any way to get inside without being seen, and Nuok claims that there are legends of underwater tunnels leading inside. Gi dives into the water, claiming that if they exist, she will find them. Inside, Greedly is stuffing himself with bowls of fruit. Rigger spots the canoe and Nuok, Kwame, Linka and Ma-Ti through the monitors behind his boss. Greedly instantly sends the mechanical dragon out into the night to hunt them down. Gi makes her way into the ruins through the underwater entrance. She spots Wheeler, tied up nearby, and quietly frees him using a nearby knife. They sneak towards the door, but Greedly spots them, telling them they don't have permission to leave. Rigger violently stops them by throwing a chair towards the door, blocking their escape. Gi retaliates by causing the water from the underground river to burst through the walls and flood the temple. Wheeler and Gi are quickly washed away, but Greedly grabs hold of a wall and anchors himself. Rigger anchors himself to Greedly, begging his boss to save him. Wheeler and Gi burst out through a grate in the ground, breathless, but unharmed. The other Planeteers run towards them. Overjoyed that he is safe, Linka throws herself into Wheeler's arms. Nuok congratulates Gi on her success at gaining entrance to the temple and escaping with Wheeler. She shrugs, apparently not seeing it as a big deal. The dragon beast makes another appearance, spewing fire and disturbing the Planeteers into action. They race for their canoe, only to find it engulfed in flames. Knowing that they can't outrun the beast, and with Wheeler stating that his power couldn't stop it, they call on Captain Planet to stop it. Captain Planet ensnares the beast in vines, tangling it before he causes it to fall into a crevice. The machine explodes, scattering the forest with debris. Seeing the parts of his machine flying about, Greedly, who was nearby, immediately changes direction, crying out to Rigger they're getting out of there. As he is cheered on by the Planeteers, Captain Planet recycles the debris from the dragon beast into a new planting machine for Nuok's village, so they can replant the rice paddies Greedly destroyed. Captain Planet bids the Planeteers farewell, telling them they did a fine job. Back at his village, Nuok tells the Planeteers how grateful everyone is. Ma-Ti insists thanks are not necessary, as the Planeteers have simply done their job. Gi hands Nuok a Planeteer t-shirt, deeming him an honorary Planeteer. Before they board the geo-cruiser, Wheeler claims he's going to miss this place. Linka questions him, believing he didn't want to come, and he admits that was before she hugged him. She responds by telling him she had no choice. Despite her tone being light, Wheeler looks hurt by her comment. Planeteer Alerts Kwame: '''This place looks terrible! Nothing can grow here. '''Captain Planet: I know, Kwame. Many forms of mining destroy the land. Gi: But there's something you can do that will stop more of our beautiful Earth from looking like this. Kwame: Instead of throwing away your aluminum cans, foil, and other reusable metals, take them to a collection center. Wheeler: Be a Planeteer! Recycle! The Planeteers: We do! Captain Planet: 'The power is yours! Significant Moments and Facts *Wheeler calls the dragon beast a "superstition" no fewer than five times in this episode. *Wheeler and Linka almost share a kiss in the jungle after the Planeteers split up and they are left alone. Hoggish Greedly's robotic monster disturbs them. *Linka begs Wheeler to save himself after she traps her ankle in vines and the dragon beast descends upon them both. Instead, Wheeler leads the dragon beast away from her, and is captured by Greedly. *While following the tracks the dragon beast left behind, Gi bravely (and perhaps foolishly) dives into the river in an effort to recover the trail. She narrowly avoids being attacked by crocodiles, and is saved only by Linka moving them downstream with the powers of her ring. Ma-Ti then uses his power to sense whether or not there are any remaining crocodiles. *When Ma-Ti tries to use his ring to sense where Wheeler is, we discover that he is weakened by the evil thoughts of Hoggish Greedly. He manages to get snapshot images of the place where Wheeler is being held, but contact is impossible. *The dragon machine apparently runs on some sort of liquid fuel - Rigger can be seen refueling it at one point in the episode. *Linka expresses constant worry and despair while Wheeler is missing. *So relieved that he is found alive after being taken away by Greedly, Linka runs towards Wheeler near the end and throws herself into his arms. He spins her around and comments: "If I'd known you'd act like this, I'd get myself captured all the time." *Kwame helps Gi put her jacket back on each time she takes it off to dive in the river. *Captain Planet is called twice during this episode - once near the start to put out the first fire, and again at the end to destroy the mechanical dragon beast. *Greedly is never actually captured at the end of the episode. He and Rigger escape into the jungle. *Nuok is made an honorary Planeteer, and is given a t-shirt with the Planeteer emblem on it. *When things are back to normal and the Planeteers are about to go home, Wheeler brings up the subject of Linka hugging him. She claims she had no choice - it was either him or the dragon beast. Instead of making a joke or flirting with her, Wheeler looks sad. *When first encountering the dragon machine, Wheeler comments that he will show them how they deal with evil spirits, "Where I come from". As Wheeler is originally from New York, this could have been an intentional reference to The Real Ghostbusters. Quotes *'Wheeler: Oh great. We come all this way to find an old superstition that doesn't exist. *''A tiger growls and jumps away from a nearby rock.'' Wheeler: '''What was that? '''Kwame: (having his toes trodden on by Wheeler) Watch out! What is the matter, Wheeler? Did the little pussy-cat scare you? Wheeler: Not scared, Kwame, pal. Just curious. Back in New York, they used to say I had nerves of steel. An owl flies down at him and he cries out and falls over. Kwame: It appears that in Thailand your steel nerves have gotten a little rusty. Wheeler: (muttering) Cute. Real cute. *'Gi:' No problem! Now that Captain Planet's here, we'll be okay! I hope. *'Captain Planet:' (somersaulting through the air and preparing to dive into a river) Nice day for a dip! What's a nice guy like me doing in a dive like this? *'Captain Planet:' The fire's out, so I guess I'll be going. Until then, remember, the power is yours! *'Ma-Ti:' (about Captain Planet) He does come in handy, now and then. *'Linka:' Maybe it was not so smart to split up like this. Wheeler: I kinda like the idea. First time you and I had a chance to be alone. They lean in to kiss, but noises from Greedly's dragon beast disturb them. *'Wheeler:' (discovering the dragon beast is immune to his fire power) Whoops. I guess he's fire-proof. *'Wheeler:' (in the dragon beast's mouth) Ow! You've got awful sharp teeth for a superstition. *'Linka:' Oh, poor Wheeler. If something has happened to him, I will never forgive myself. (she starts to cry) *'Rigger:' We'll destroy every living thing, and turn the whole countryside into an ugly gravel pit, yep, yep, yep! *'Wheeler:' The Planeteers won't let you get away with it, Greedly! Hoggish Greedly: ' How can they stop me? They don't even know where I am! *'Gi: Hey everybody, over here! Look at these strange tracks. Kwame: Evil spirits don't leave tracks. *'Rigger:' Hey Mr. Greedly, look! Them Planeteers pests are coming to spoil our fun! Greedly: You're wrong, Rigger. We're gonna spoil theirs! *'Wheeler:' (tied up against the wall) You'd better call that dragon machine off, Greedly! Greedly: What are you gonna do about it, punk? *'Gi:' (to Rigger, blocking her and Wheeler's escape route) So you want to play games? Water! There's an underground river outside that will teach you a lesson. Greedly: (panicking as water begins to show through the crumbling bricks) Hey! Those walls are supposed to keep the water out! Water floods the room. Wheeler: Nice going, Gi! Those slobs could use a bath. *'Rigger:' Save me, Mr. Greedly! Save me! Greedly: Go soak your head! I'm saving myself! *'Linka:' (throwing herself into Wheeler's arms) Oh, Wheeler, thank goodness you are safe! Wheeler: Hey, if I'd known you'd act like this, I'd get myself captured all the time. *''Moments before ensnaring the dragon beast in vines:'' Captain Planet: Time to branch out! I'm feeling vine, how about you? *'Captain Planet:' That dragon's a real drag. *'Captain Planet:' So long, Planeteers! You did a fine job. And remember, the power is yours! Planeteers: Go Planet! *'Nuok:' My people and I cannot thank you enough, Planeteers. Ma-Ti: No thanks are necessary. Protecting the planet is our job! Gi: And because it's a job everyone needs to be involved in, we're making you an honorary Planeteer. (she hands Nuok a Planeteer t-shirt) *'Wheeler:' (about to board the geo-cruiser to go back to Hope Island) I'm gonna miss this place. Linka: Huh. I thought you did not want to come. Wheeler: That was before you hugged me. Linka: I had no choice, Yankee. It was either you, or the dragon beast. Gallery beast01.jpg beast02.jpg beast03.jpg beast04.jpg beast05.jpg beast06.jpg beast07.jpg beast08.jpg beast09.jpg beast10.jpg beast11.jpg beast12.jpg beast13.jpg beast14.jpg beast15.jpg beast16.jpg beast17.jpg beast18.jpg beast19.jpg beast20.jpg beast21.jpg beast22.jpg beast23.jpg beast25.jpg beast26.jpg beast27.jpg beast28.jpg beast29.jpg beast30.jpg beast31.jpg beast32.jpg beast33.jpg beast34.jpg beast35.jpg beast36.jpg beast37.jpg beast38.jpg beast39.jpg beast40.jpg beast41.jpg beast42.jpg beast43.jpg beast44.jpg beast45.jpg beast46.jpg beast47.jpg beast48.jpg beast49.jpg beast50.jpg beast51.jpg beast52.jpg beast53.jpg beast54.jpg beast55.jpg beast56.jpg beast57.jpg beast58.jpg beast59.jpg beast60.jpg beast61.jpg beast62.jpg beast63.jpg beast64.jpg beast65.jpg beast66.jpg beast67.jpg beast68.jpg beast69.jpg beast70.jpg beast71.jpg beast72.jpg beast73.jpg beast74.jpg beast75.jpg beast76.jpg beast77.jpg beast78.jpg beast79.jpg beast80.jpg beast81.jpg beast82.jpg beast83.jpg beast84.jpg beast85.jpg beast86.jpg beast87.jpg beast88.jpg beast89.jpg beast90.jpg beast91.jpg beast92.jpg beast93.jpg beast94.jpg beast95.jpg beast96.jpg beast97.jpg beast98.jpg beast99.jpg beast100.jpg beast101.jpg beast102.jpg beast103.jpg beast104.jpg beast105.jpg beast106.jpg beast107.jpg beast108.jpg beast109.jpg beast110.jpg beast111.jpg beast112.jpg beast113.jpg beast114.jpg beast115.jpg beast116.jpg beast117.jpg beast118.jpg beast119.jpg beast120.jpg beast121.jpg beast122.jpg beast123.jpg beast124.jpg beast125.jpg beast126.jpg beast127.jpg beast128.jpg beast129.jpg beast130.jpg beast131.jpg beast132.jpg beast133.jpg beast134.jpg beast135.jpg beast136.jpg beast137.jpg beast138.jpg beast139.jpg beast140.jpg beast141.jpg beast142.jpg beast143.jpg beast144.jpg beast145.jpg beast146.jpg beast147.jpg beast148.jpg beast149.jpg beast150.jpg beast151.jpg beast152.jpg beast153.jpg beast154.jpg beast155.jpg beast156.jpg beast157.jpg beast158.jpg beast159.jpg beast160.jpg beast161.jpg beast162.jpg beast163.jpg beast164.jpg beast165.jpg beast166.jpg beast167.jpg beast168.jpg beast169.jpg beast170.jpg beast171.jpg beast172.jpg beast173.jpg beast174.jpg beast175.jpg beast176.jpg beast177.jpg beast178.jpg beast179.jpg beast180.jpg beast181.jpg beast182.jpg beast183.jpg beast184.jpg beast185.jpg beast186.jpg beast187.jpg beast188.jpg beast189.jpg beast190.jpg beast191.jpg beast192.jpg beast193.jpg beast194.jpg beast195.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes